Bren
The Bren, commonly called the Bren gun, is a British machine gun used by the British Army and Canadian Army during World War II. Call of Duty and United Offensive Campaign The Bren gun is the British support weapon of choice. It does high damage, killing in just three shots or less, and has a 30-round box magazine. Its has moderate recoil, but tap-firing can negate this. Its ammunition can become quite scarce. It is very versatile, combining the rapid fire of the Sten with the range of a Lee-Enfield, making it useful in both close quarters and mid ranges. However, its major drawbacks are its relatively long reload time and its weight, slowing down the player's movement considerably. The Bren gun is available to the player during the Pegasus and Car Ride missions. The Bren gun is Sgt. Waters' main weapon during the level V-2 Rocket Site. Multiplayer The Bren gun is issued to the British faction in multiplayer. It does more damage than its German and American counterparts, killing in one shot to the head or chest, and with almost nonexistent recoil, but with a slightly lower rate of fire, longer reload time, and a fairly large blind-spot where the magazine protrudes upwards. It is fairly good in close quarters, only matched by submachine gun users, and can easily take on everything beyond close range except at extreme distances where a sniper rifle is more suitable. Bren CoD.png|The Bren. Bren Iron Sights CoD.png|Iron sights. Bren_Reloading_CoD.png|Reloading. Bren_Meleeing_CoD.png|Melee. Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Bren gun appears in Call of Duty: Finest Hour in the British Campaign, specifically in "Mission: Matmata", "Depot Saboteurs" and "Raiding the Fortress". The Bren is a fairly decent weapon and boasts high accuracy and damage. However it has a slower rate of fire and a small magazine, compared to other machine guns. Like all machine guns in Call of Duty: Finest Hour it has a deployable Bipod which is usable while prone, improving the player's accuracy but inhibiting movement. File:Bren FH.png|First person view of the Bren File:Bren Iron Sights FH.png|Iron Sights File:Bren Side FH.png|Third person view Call of Duty 2 Campaign The Bren gun is the British support weapon of choice. It can deal one-shot kills and fires fairly rapidly, although its ammo can become scarce. In addition, its recoil is high and its reload is lengthy. Multiplayer The Bren gun is issued to the British team. It will kill with one shot to the head, but otherwise needs three bullets to kill. Its magazine can create a large blind-spot to the right side of the player's vision, and its reload is fairly long. It cannot top submachine gun users or long-range snipers, but anything in between is free game. Image:bren_2.png|The Bren. Image:breniron_2.png|Iron sight. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, the Bren gun is much the same as it was in the two previous installments, except with slightly greater recoil and slightly larger, yet precise iron sights. Surprisingly, the player aims down the sights much faster then in the previous two installments, making it very effective in both close-quarters and, especially long-range combat. Strangely, while it appears in most of the Canadian and Polish campaign missions, it cannot be acquired in any of the British missions, which it is traditionally associated with. However, Cpl. Keith can be seen wielding the Bren in several missions. As like in previous games, the reload time is long, and because of that it is recommended for players to have a submachine gun as back-up when fighting in close quarters. Call of Duty: World at War (hipfire) (ADS) |pen = Large |fire = Automatic |used = Britain |pickup = hud_bren.png }}The Bren gun was originally supposed to appear in Call of Duty: World at War, however, it was scrapped along with the British campaign. Only a Create-A-Class image, pickup icon, animations and uncompiled weapon files remain in the Mod Tools. In the campaign, the weapon was to appear with bipod and without it. It was most likely replaced by the Type 99, as both share remarkable resemblance. Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Cut Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Cut Weapons